


Good to be here

by NocturnalMe



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Multi, OCKissWeek, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, my babies deserve love, ockiss20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalMe/pseuds/NocturnalMe
Summary: It was a quiet, chilly morning at the Farm, blessed be the Traveler, a morning that Indrel suggested to spend lazily on his spaceship, curled up in his bed under a warm layer of blankets.But he wasn't alone in that soft nest of his.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Male Gurdian/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Good to be here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! As you can see from the tags, this fic's been written for #ockiss20, an event on Tumblr. It's veeeery self-indulgent, but I've been invested in these charatchers so much lately and I hope somebody will read and enjoy this leetle one shot uwu
> 
> As always, [@HelAuditore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore) is amazing TwT ❤❤❤

It was a quiet, chilly morning at the Farm, blessed be the Traveler, a morning that Indrel suggested to spend lazily on his spaceship, curled up in his bed under a warm layer of blankets. 

But he wasn't alone in that soft nest of his. 

In fact, there was a metal, solid figure right next to him. And if Indrel hadn't known exos didn't need to breathe to live, he'd surely believed he was laying with a dead corpse, since the said figure was as still as a statue. 

That apparent unconsciousness didn't stop the awoken from sliding closer and leaving a popping peck on a naked shoulder, action that elicited a faint static from the sleeping exo. 

Indrel smirked victoriously at the reaction and ran his hand over turquoise steel, slowly, intently, as if he didn't know every part and seam of that back already. Then, he snaked one arm around the exo's midsection, his chest against smooth metal. 

"Drem, I'm hungry." he muttered against the exo's cheekbone before warming it up with a trail of kisses, his lips ending up ghosting his neck as he waited for an answer to his subtle request. 

Drem-7 just grumbled something under his breath, thick Irish accent slurring a bit in his slumber. 

"Baaabe." Indrel insinsted petulantly as he brushed the tip of his nose against the exo's nape, while his hand rubbed small circles on his chassis. "I know you're awake." he continued, his fingertips tingling under the sensation of Drem-7's Light as it roused along with the exo's systems. 

"Indrel." a grumbled reverb echoed from Drem-7's throat as his body stirred like a cat's. "Leave me be, I was resting." he lamented his complaint with a drozied huff, before hiding himself further under the covers. "And I can't do anything that involves holes or cocks right now, for the matter. I'm too tired." he finished in a low mumble, his eyes still shut down while he tried to wriggle himself out from the awoken's embrace in vain because Indrel held him steadily against his body.

"I wasn't talking about sex, you grumpy pervert!" he smacked a palm on the exo's stomach who just grunted in return. "I'm actually hungry. For food." he pouted as he rested his chin on his shoulder, taking advantage of their current situation to do so, since otherwise he was much taller than the exo in standing position. 

He loved tormenting his boyfriend. 

"Get up, then." Drem-7 dismissed him with a shrug. 

"I don't want to… I feel so good here, with you." Indrel mollified him as his cheeks tinged with purple, his lips caressing metal up and down the exo's neck. 

A long sigh escaped Drem-7's voicebox.

"You're insufferable." he replied with a flicker of yellow light from his mouth, a sign that the exo was fully waking up. "And incoherent.".

"You're really awake now, though." the awoken snickered while his hand traveled up to Drem-7's chestplates. "Who's the winner?" he leaned past his shoulder to show a cheeky grin that owed him a roll of fuchsia orbitals. 

Drem-7 sagged in the mattress. "Couldn't you just ask Syraks? Why wake me? You know I hate when you do that." he sighed in defeat then, he couldn’t fall asleep again even if he wanted to. The awoken could be very persuasive, or extremely persistent, at times, one aspect of his personality the exo learned to love about him throughout their relationship. 

"I would've, but I don't know where our big guy is." Indrel explained, his sharp features twisting in a concerned frown upon that realization, as he tapped his fingers rhythmically against the exo's chassis. 

As though the mere mention of the guy in question was enough to summon him out of nowhere, a sturdy, tall Fallen stood on the threshold of the bedroom, sporting part civilian clothes, part pieces of his armor, with what Indrel hoped was breakfast in a paper bag. 

As soon as he saw him, Indrel quickly sat up on the bed, the covers slipping on his naked skin until they pooled in his lap, as a big smile lightened up his face. 

"Oh, love, you're amazing." he said in a thankful tone. "But don't disappear this way again." he immediately added while the Fallen walked to the bed to put the paper bag down, ever so carefully. 

"Right. We're among friends here, but one needs to be careful. Always." the exo intervened sitting up, too, before stretching both his arms above his head, trying to shake the remnant of sleep off. 

Syraks may be part of Mithrax's clan, the only one that the Vanguard considered an ally in that never-ending war, but he was still a Fallen and people weren't always on the same page with the Vanguard. As long as Syraks didn't wander beyond the Farm's limits there'd be no problems, although Indrel and Drem-7 wanted to be careful anyway, they couldn't risk their boyfriend's safety because of careless thinking. 

Syraks looked mortified to hear those words. "You two sleeped so deeply, in peace. I do not want to wake up." he said in defense, his voice a wary gurgle, as he shrinked in his fur, as if it could hide him from that reprimand somehow. 

Indrel's heart cinched in his chest at that image, feeling immediately guilty, while Drem-7 smiled softly, reaching out to the Fallen who gladly took his hand and climbed on the bed with the two, only after having gotten rid of the pieces of his armor that weren't strictly vital, setting them nearby on the floor. 

"You're forgiven, then." the awoken smiled again as he launched himself towards the Fallen who caught him in a hug, chuckling amusedly. 

Despite the lack of emergencies around the galaxy that required all Guardians' intervention lately, Indrel had returned from a tough quest yesterday, Drem-7 as his sidekick since he hadn't been at the Vanguard's service for a while now but he was always glad to help the awoken when in need. Both exhausted yet without serious damages, they'd opted to chill together with Syraks for the time being, sleeping through the night for once, even if the exo didn't require sleep to actually rest. It was just a luxury he got used to while hanging out with Indrel, and recently with Syraks, too; thankfully, their nocturnal activities helped him to find sleep more easily than the past, him being both an exo and a hunter didn't favor his cause. 

"We're not saying you can't defend yourself, we value you greatly as a warrior, but you know.." the exo shuffled closer to them, before gingerly placing a hand on Syraks' thigh. "We worry for you." he reminded the Fallen, his tone going softer as he spoke. 

The awoken squeezed his arms around Syraks' form to emphasize the statement. He’d witnessed the Fallen's abilities on the battlefield many times by now, he was one of the strongest warriors in Mithrax's clan after all, but Indrel couldn't help but being protective nonetheless. 

"I understand." Syraks said gravely as he slightly bumped his head against Indrel's in a playful gesture, and Indrel got on his knees to give him a quick peck on the lips, while Drem-7 rubbed his thigh in tender caresses. 

"Thanks for clothes." Syraks continued, his cheeks heating up under those attentions. Since coping with the feelings those two guys made him feel was still a brand new experience to him, he occupied himself with opening the bag, hoping that his emotions weren't showing too openly on his face. 

Indrel chuckled as he took place on Syraks' other thigh. "It's nothing, babe." he straightened up a bit to kiss his cheek sweetly as he accepted one caramelized doughnut and black tea he was being offered by the Fallen himself. "But we really should find something more comfortable for you, that'd suit you better." he commented afterwards, before eagerly biting the doughnut and emitting a pleased noise. 

"Agreed." Drem-7 nodded his head as he curled up better against Syraks, nestling on the thigh he was previously rubbing. "You need something you can wear when we're in our quarters or just around the place." he reasoned as he watched Indrel enjoy his meal with a wide satisfied smile, before glancing up at the Fallen. 

"This afternoon we can pay a visit to the market and see." the exo suggested after a brief reflection, his thumb brushing Syraks' cheek while the latter held both guys in his lap tighter in appreciation. 

"Is that good for you, love?" Indrel asked between chews, before swallowing the bite. He took a good sip of tea, then handed it to Drem-7 who enjoyed the flavored liquid even though he didn't need food to sustain his body. Sometimes it was just good to pretend. 

Syraks nodded happily and buried his face first into Indrel's soft, white hair, then rubbed it against Drem-7's smooth head. "Thank you." he whispered, his low voice rumbling in the air. 

A comfortable silence fell afterwards as Indrel and Drem-7 shared their food, the Fallen staring at them with a fuzzy feeling swaying in his chest. His three gleaming eyes bouncing between the two who jabbed and teased each other as laughter left their mouths. Time to time, Indrel fed Syraks with a piece of doughnut, the second so far, joy swelling his heart at the noises his boyfriend made as he tasted it. 

Fallen usually didn't eat their food, they hardly had a culture of their own on the subject, but since the three got together, Indrel wanted him to discover some pleasures of life, food among all. So he felt pretty proud when he found something Syraks actually liked. 

Speaking of food… 

"You still got enough Ether, right?" Indrel suddenly asked with a strangled voice as he goggled at Syraks, almost choking around a sip of tea and dropping the cup on the bed in the process. 

Drem-7 stopped eating, too, and fixed his fuchsia orbits on the Fallen, wide and round in worry now. 

Syraks's jaw opened briefly as a ragged chuckle shook his body. "Do no worry, I check earlier. I still have." he assured them in a warm purr, before reaching their backs and rubbing both with his upper hands, while he used the lower ones to bring them even closer to himself, hugging the guys by the waist. 

The awoken cleared his throat for good measure before speaking again. "That's settled, then!" he decided as he licked his sticky fingertips clean from the sugar the doughnuts left on them. 

Before the exo could scold him for that, though, Indrel quickly added "But, can we cuddle for a bit more?", his bright orange hues pleading like a puppy's. 

Drem-7 shook his head hopelessly, but his annoyance was betrayed by his faceplates that danced around a delighted smirk. 

"We have nowhere to be." Indrel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Syraks snorted amusedly at that, while Drem-7 heaved an exasperated breath of static. 

"Okay, okay. Now stop being a child." the exo surrendered as he took a napkin from the paperbag to clean Indrel's fingers better like a mother would do. 

"Stop mother-henning me." the awoken shot back, quirking his lips to the side as he squinted his eyes at his boyfriend, a feeble protest as it was, since he much liked that dynamic between them. 

Drem-7 tsked, yellow light going off and on within a second. "How could I? You _are_ a child." he pointed out with smugness coloring his tone as he finished scrubbing the sugar away. 

Indrel blushed. "You love me for that." he then showed the widest, cocky smile ever, his sharp fangs glinting under the rays of the morning that poked through the window. 

"Unfortunately, I do." the exo confessed, his faceplates scalding up as soon as the words slipped from his metal lips, as he rolled the napkin in a ball and tossed it back into the paper bag. 

The awoken's cheeks turned an even deepest purple, and the tip of his nose wrinkled as he giggled. Every time the exo confirmed his feelings for him was a victory in his book. 

Syraks watched that scene unfolding without intervening, a scene so similar to others already happened in the last period of his life. That kind of interactions made his heart beat faster in his chest, a sense of happiness that he hadn't known he could find until he met Indrel and Drem-7. 

"Small beings, you two." he interceded at last, gingerly pinching them on the hip. A malicious glint shone in his eyes as the two guys squirmed at that sudden touch. 

There was a pause, then then three bursted out laughing wholeheartedly. 

" _Your_ small beings." Indrel corrected him lifting a finger to enhance that detail, before straddling the Fallen's thigh and wrapping his arms around his neck to pepper his cheek with kisses. 

Syraks felt his face heating up again, his chest too, a sensation that seeped through his whole body and left him dizzy. And when he thought it ended with Indrel's very much welcomed attack on his cheek, the exo rested his mouth briefly on Syraks' pec, a feather-light touch that served as a kiss due to his lack of actual lips, a touch that lasted long enough for an electrifying shiver to run up and down his spine. 

Then, Indrel cupped his other cheek with a hand, turning his head to face the awoken better. A soft smile curling up his features, he kissed Syraks slowly, his tongue easily finding its way in the Fallen's mouth, ever minding the line of pointed teeth hidden inside. 

While the two shared more and more languid kisses, Drem-7 started rubbing the Fallen's chest more insistently, his hands tracing every ridged muscle as he nuzzled his throat. 

The moment Indrel's tongue intertwined with Syraks', the awoken's body quivered in a sudden shudder, his hand gripped the back of the Fallen's neck who growled eagerly in response. 

That was their cue to stop before things got too… heated. 

Their mouths now breaking apart, the awoken caught his breath, trying to compose himself, then swallowed dryly as he felt curious fingers clamber up his thigh to rest on his hip and squeeze it. 

"Cuddles?" Drem-7 asked teasingly as his faceplates shuffled to form an amused expression, the piece on his forehead twisted in a way that resembled a cocked eyebrow. 

Indrel gulped hard and hid his aflamed face in the crook of Syraks' neck. 

"Yes... cuddles." he mumbled weakly, stiffening slightly when he heard the other two cackling at his misery. 

Once the hilarity ceased, the exo and the awoken got up from their seats on Syraks's thighs to let him lay in the middle of the mattress, stretching his four arms on the covers, an explicit invite. 

And so, the two guys quickly placed themselves at his sides, their heads resting on Syraks' wide chest. 

The Fallen hugged them, two strong arms for each, sliding both impossibly closer to his body, as if he feared they would slip away otherwise. 

Indrel didn't waste time and started leaving small kisses on his pec, as his hand searched for Drem-7's. 

He'd always been a physical person, he relied much on touching to show his love for the people he cared about, may it be kisses, or caresses, or hugs, he needed to touch, to feel the other under his skin. And that need didn't stop after he got into a relationship with the two guys laying with him now, it only increased. He felt truly relaxed just when he knew he could reach out and touch his boyfriends, feeling them there, knowing that they're both safe. 

The exo quickly entwined their fingers, his metallic thumb brushing against warm, light blue skin as his optics shut off, Syraks' heartbeat lulling him into numbness once again. 

Syraks closed his eyes, too, bathing in that feeling of warmth and bliss, his hands drawing patterns on their biceps, while the awoken continued his cuddling both of them, his plump lips grazing thick dark flesh that peaked under light fabric and his fingerstips circling on turquoise metal in punctuated, reassuring movements. 

As he stared at his two boyfriends slowly dozing off, a thought flashed in Indrel's mind. 

_It's so good to be here._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated.  
> Find me as [theoldgaylion](http://theoldgaylion.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
